Reading
by The Eevee Lover
Summary: Hugh finds Mei engrossed to her book on his couch. He has no interest, is what he first thinks. Mei has a pleasant discovery. Sequelshipping One-shot! Fluff


**I have** ** _no_** **excuses as to why I was gone. I'm sorryyyy;; Okay, I'll try my best now =w= Here we go~!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokémon :P**

"What the hell..." The bluenette sighed, eyeing the girl underneath him. She gave him the cheekiest grin she could muster before sticking her tongue out childishly, making him roll his eyes, but not fighting against the small smile tugging on his lips. He nudged the girl draped on his lap gently, but to no avail. Another sigh escaped his mouth.

"ERROR, ERROR! CANNOT COMPLETE REQUEST." She said mechanically, giggling to herself afterwards.

Well, it all started when he found Mei reading some sort of fiction book the other day, squinting her eyes slightly in annoyance when she didn't recognize a word. He found the sight rather cute, but he couldn't say that, of course. Sneaking up behind her, he read one of the books' verses. _Super_ cheesy, is what he got from it. He sighed, expecting nothing less from his goofy childhood friend. He decided to comment on it.

"I expected nothing less from you, but... This book you're reading looks incredibly stupid." Startled from her thoughts, she looked up at the bluenette trying to make the most offended look possible, but he just stared back blankly, almost emotionless.

"How dare you! I don't wanna hear that from someone who never even reads!" She pouts, crossing her arms against her chest, and he lifts an eyebrow. It's true, he never read anything, nor did he ever want to. It just seemed stupid, a waste of time. Why would he be interested in something as pointless as that?

He scoffed, "Oh please, reading is pointless." He turned around, heading towards the direction of his room, before noticing that _she was in his house._ She visits him constantly, for some reason. He sees no reason why she would want to. Company? No, Kyohei would be a lot better than him for that, wouldn't he? He turns on his heel, practically stomping down the hallway to get ready to kick the girl out. Walking back, he saw her pigtails were off and her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders, all her attention in the book she was reading. He almost reconsiders his decision to kick her out, thinking he would actually enjoy her company, before he snaps out of his own thoughts, blushing slightly, though he was completely unaware of it as always.

He walked behind her as she was still completely engrossed in her book, and Hugh mercilessly yanked it out of her hands, ignoring her protests, and flung it across the room. She turned to him and was about to say something, before he abruptly interrupted her. "Get out of my house." He was irritated at this point, and Mei noticed the almost invisible vein popping out of his head. She giggled slightly, her goofy and cheerful self coming into view, though Hugh ignored it and picked her up by her arm from the couch she was on and practically kicked the girl out of his house, shutting the door behind him.

'Okay, that might have been too harsh, but the damage has already been done.' He reassured himself in his head before walking back to the living room, looking around for the TV remote as he walked in. He set his eyes on something else, though, that _damn book._

He picked it up with irritation, silently considering _burning_ the object, before thinking of something else. He set his eyes on the cover page. Nothing too colorful, oddly enough. He opened it curiously, before noticing that it was actually pretty thick. Not like the picture book he thought it would be. He opened it to the first page before realizing what he was doing. _What? Am I actually interested?_ He waved that thought off, thinking there would be no possible way. He was expressing his hate for books just a few minutes ago!

He purposely dropped the book on the ground where he found it, before finally finding the remote and plopping down on the couch, letting it make a screeching noise at the sudden weight on it. He couldn't find himself to pay attention to the screen as he gave occasional glances to the book on the floor. _'Okay,'_ He thought, _'Maybe_ one _page wouldn't hurt.'_ Just for him to burn this stupid curiosity that was in the back of his mind. He would quickly go back to his previous thought of how he hated reading.

 _Is what he thought._

A few minutes have gone by with Mei sprawled on her rooms' floor. She was forced to leave her book in Hugh's house as he had unnecessarily thrown it across the room, and now she was exceptionally bored. Her long, chestnut hair out of its usual pigtails, she found that her book was a good enough excuse to go back and fetch it in Hugh's house. She was really just waiting for him to blow off some steam, after all.

Cheerfully getting up from the cold, shivery floor, she marched her way back to Hugh's house, not even a three minute walk away. Opening her front door, she walked around her familiar town, occasionally saying hello and waving to a few neighbors who were already outside. Eventually stepping inside the house she had been in just a few minutes ago, she called out her friends' name. No answer.

Odd. She'd usually hear some sort of grumble or sigh as a sign that he was home. Maybe he was in his room? She walked over to the living room that eventually lead to his room, her loose amber hair gently flowing as she walked, before her eyes widened at her new found discovery.

There he was, the very same bluenette that was just complaining about how he hated reading a few moments ago, was now passionately engrossed in the story, enough to not even notice her presence.

At that very moment, she smirked, an idea popping in her head. _Ooooh boy, was she going to tease him for years from this experience._ Tip-toeing as lightly as she possibly could to get a better view, she grabbed her phone out of her pocket before snapping a picture. Luckily, her phone was on silence. Placing her phone back, she tip-toed again to reach the other side of the couch, while he was sitting in the corner of the other side. _Perfect,_ she thought, before pouncing on the boy's lap, instantly knocking him out of his thoughts, the book flying out of his hands. He looked down at the brunette in his lap, who was absolutely refusing to budge, just with that cheeky smile on her face.

 _Aaand... That's how he got into this situation._

"So what did you say about hating books again? I didn't quite get it." She was obviously fighting against the smile that was slowly creeping its way onto her face at the sight of the boys' mixed expressions. Mostly embarrassment and irritation, she noticed. She couldn't fight the laugh bubbling inside her chest, so she just burst out laughing, making his irritation grow. He tried actually using force to move her out of his lap, but to no avail.

He sighed again, mostly out of frustration this time, before giving up on trying to move her, just silently avoiding eye contact and trying his best not to shut her laughter up with a punch or something. Though he wouldn't admit that he actually loved the way her laugh resonates pleasantly through his ears.

He let his arms dangle freely on the couch, trying not to make any physical contact with the girl underneath him. Her laughter subsided eventually, much to his relief, and her smirk just became her usual bright smile. He sighed again before rolling his eyes almost playfully, finally giving in to the smile now present on his lips. Mei gasped a bit at the sight, "You smiled!" She giggled, kicking both her feet cheerfully on the side of the couch they were laying on.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." He started unconsciously stroking her hair at this point, removing a few knots here and there. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch before giggling happily.

"Let's go to a library date soon, yeah?" Hmm... Maybe reading once in a while wasn't so bad after all.

 **And so, Hugh was completely unaware of the picture Mei had taken of him reading, lol. Hoped y'all enjoyed this! Took forever for me to start uploading again, and I'm so sorry;; Yeah... Welp, please R &R! They're very appreciated! ;P**


End file.
